A young and desperate criminal with no trust at all (in German)
by 0Lou0
Summary: *Note: Written in German, for the time being.* Seit drei Jahren ist Peter Burke auf der Jagd nach dem Kunstfälscher und Dieb Neal Caffrey. Endlich kann er ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen. Doch was er vorfindet verschlägt ihm die Sprache: Ein abgemagerter und misshandelter Junge! teen!neal - Peter&Neal *New Chapter 2 and update of chapter 1*
1. Chapter 1

***Please note: I revised this chapter and the second one a little, mainly to make it better readable with more gaps between the lines and I corrected some mistakes and added a few things. I got the feeling, that there's somehow not enough "Neal" in there sometimes.***

**Hello everybody. I only recently started reading fanfiction, because I fell in love (a little late, I know) with the unbelievable TV Show White Collar. The friendship between Neal and Peter is pretty amazing and I could find really good stuff here, but ended up with the wish to write down my own fantasy. At first "my" Neal wasn't a teenage boy, but, however, he is now. I used to write a lot when I was younger, but never fanfiction, so please be gentle. I am a huge fan of detailed descriptions of situations and thoughts, so if you don't like that, please stop right now. And I'll concentrate on the relationship between Peter and Neal (what a surprise) and his difficulties with getting along with his past. But there'll be some suspense too (I hope so). I've already written a lot more, but it's not totally ready right now. The reason why I write all this down in English is, that if there is still any interest at all, I'll try to translate everything as best as I can. I'm not a native speaker, so maybe someone is willing to correct my writings if this is going to happen?**

**But first of all: Enjoy please and I appreciate every kind of comment! :) Viel Spaß!**

Der Schnee auf den Straßen des nächtlichen New Yorker Vorortes bildete bereits eine durchgehende, noch makellose Schicht und knirschte unter den Sohlen von Neals abgetragenen Sneakern. Er steckte die Hände in die Jackentaschen seines viel zu dünnen Mantels, um sie vor der eisigen Kälte zu schützen und beobachtete, wie sein eigener Atem sich als Wolke vor ihm manifestierte.

Die Straße, die zu dem kleinen Museum führte, lag verlassen und ruhig vor ihm. Dennoch sah er sich immer wieder nervös um. Er fühlte sich beobachtet, konnte jedoch niemanden entdecken. Der Job, der ihn erwartete, war eine seiner leichtesten Übungen. Trotz alledem hatte er kein gutes Gefühl dabei, auch wenn ihm keine Wahl blieb.

Neal bog um die nächste Ecke und tauchte geschmeidig in den Schatten eines Transporters ein, um sein vor ihm liegendes Ziel in Ruhe beobachten zu können. Nichts regte sich. Nachdem er seine wichtigsten Werkzeuge, seine Hände, nun kaum noch spüren konnte, entschloss er sich nach einigen Minuten, es einfach hinter sich zu bringen. Er holte tief Luft, überquerte die Straße und achtete darauf, dabei einen möglichst selbstbewussten und unaufgeregten Eindruck zu hinterlassen.

Das Museum hatte seit Stunden für Besucher geschlossen und nachts war nur ein einziger Wachmann vor Ort, der seinen Job nicht allzu genau nahm. Neal wusste jedoch über jede einzelne der zahlreich vorhandenen Kameras Bescheid. Er schob seinen dunklen Hut etwas tiefer ins Gesicht und ging mit aufrechter, stolzer Haltung auf die Gasse neben dem Museum zu, die ihn zu einem Hintereingang führte. Unerklärlicherweise hatte sich dieser als komplett ungesichert erwiesen, sodass er sich nun in aller Ruhe an dem Schloss zu schaffen machen konnte. Seine Finger fühlten sich streif an und schmerzten bei jeder Bewegung, dennoch gelang es ihm innerhalb weniger Minuten, die Tür zu öffnen und leise in das Gebäude zu schlüpfen.

Jeder Zentimeter war ihm bekannt. Er schlich vorsichtig den Mitarbeiterflur entlang und fand den Wachmann, erwartungsgemäß leise schnarchend, im Aufenthaltsraum vor einigen schwarz-weiß Monitoren sitzend vor. Um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, hatte Neal dem, ohnehin sehr sorglos wirkenden, Mann eine Schachtel mit Gebäck zukommen lassen, in dem er ein Pulver untergebracht hatte, welches dem hohen Schlafbedürfnis des dicklichen Mannes ein wenig nachhelfen sollte. Die Schachtel mit der großen rosa Schleife kam angeblich von seiner Tante aus Vermont, die ihm herzlich zum anstehenden Geburtstag gratulierte. _Schlaf schön, Neffe Eddie!_ Neal konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Zufrieden schlich er weiter und öffnete die Tür zum ersten Ausstellungsraum, in dem Wissen, dass er nun für die Kameras sichtbar sein würde. Aller Voraussicht nach würde dies jedoch durch das Sicherungssystem aus der Steinzeit erst am nächsten Morgen auffallen, wenn er seinen Job bereits lange erledigt hatte. Mit klopfendem Herzen und voller Adrenalin bewegte er sich auf das Exponat zu, dass sein Auftraggeber so dringend in seinen Besitz bringen wollte. Es genoss das Gefühl der Spannung in seinem Körper und fühlte sich, trotz des Auftrages unter Zwang, so lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Der goldene Schlüssel, mit den zahlreichen Schnörkeln und Verzierungen, befand sich auf einem roten Kissen aus Samt, gesichert unter einem Glaskasten. Neal beugte sich herunter und machte sich an dem primitiven Sicherungssystem der Vitrine zu schaffen. Dem Museum musste völlig unklar sein, was da Teil ihrer Ausstellung war. Auch er fragte sich, was es mit dem Schlüssel auf sich hatte. Der Aufregung seines Auftraggebers nach zu urteilen, musste dieser Schlüssel eine gewaltige Bedeutung haben.

Sein ganzer Körper war ein einziger Schmerz, den er wie üblich ignorierte, als er vor dem Kasten in die Hocke ging. Dennoch entfuhr im zischend ein Stoß Luft, als seine offensichtlich gebrochene Rippe protestierte. _Denk nur an Mozzie, Neal. Nichts anderes ist jetzt wichtig_. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zog er einen Strang bunter Kabel heraus. Ein kleiner Schnitt und die Elektronik segnete das Zeitliche.

Gerade als er, zufrieden mit sich und seiner Arbeit, vorsichtig den Glaskasten entfernen wollte, hörte er hinter sich ein Geräusch und fuhr herum. Er sah mehrere Schatten, die sich einige Meter hinter ihm auf ihn zubewegten. Sein Puls begann zu rasen. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages rannte er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, um möglichst schnell Distanz zwischen ihn und seine Verfolger zu bringen.

Hinter ihm rief ein Mann mit scharfer Stimme „FBI, Neal Caffrey, bleiben Sie stehen." Er sog panisch die Luft ein, während er weiterrannte. Wie zum Teufel konnte das passieren? Wieso kannte dieser Agent seinen Namen? Hektisch bog er um eine Ecke, rutschte dabei mit seinen dünnen Sohlen über den Linoleumboden und bewegte sich auf einen Notausgang zu. Als er die Tür aufriss, schallte ein gellender Alarm über den vor ihm liegenden Hinterhof. Neal ignorierte das Schrillen und auch die näherkommenden Schritte. Der Mann hinter ihm rief seinen Kollegen zu „Nicht schießen, noch nicht, wir brauchen ihn! Der kommt nicht weit."

Neals Gedanken rasten, während er sich durch einen schmalen Zugang auf eine öffentliche Straße zubewegte. Er fühlte sich nun schutz- und orientierungslos, seinen Verfolgern auf dem Präsentierteller ausgeliefert.

„Caffrey, kommen Sie schon, bleiben Sie stehen. Es ist vorbei.", schallte es hinter ihm. Er dachte gar nicht daran und rannte gehetzt in die nächstbeste Gasse hinter einem Lagerhaus. Voller Panik sah Neal, dass er sich auf einen hohen Maschendrahtzaun zubewegte, ohne jegliche weitere Fluchtmöglichkeit. Er prallte dagegen, alle Luft entwich schmerzhaft seinem Brustkorb und er musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

Er sah Sterne und hielt kurz inne, bevor er sich verzweifelt zu seinen Verfolgern umdrehte. Drei Männer und eine Frau kamen mit gezogenen Waffen langsam auf ihn zu. Neal drückte seinen Rücken gegen den Zaun und atmete schwer. Der Mann in der Mitte näherte sich ihm vorsichtig mit seiner weiterhin auf ihn gerichteten Glock.

„Mein Name ist Agent Peter Burke. Sind Sie bewaffnet?", während er mit lauter und harter Stimme sprach, suchte er Neals Blick. Dieser schaute, den Hut immer noch tief im Gesicht, verzweifelt auf den Boden, krallte die Hände in den Maschendraht und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf.

„Gut. Umdrehen und Hände an den Zaun, schön langsam." Neal gehorchte und spürte das kalte Metall schmerzhaft an seinen Handflächen, als Agent Burke ihn von hinten mit seinem eigenen Körpergewicht noch näher an den Zaun drückte. Er tastete ihn ab und zog ihm dann grob die Hände auf den Rücken, um ihm Handschellen anzulegen.

Neal zitterte und erschauderte bei den Berührungen des Mannes und er musste jegliche Kraft aufbringen, um nicht zusammenzubrechen. Er mochte es nicht, berührt zu werden, sah aber keinen Ausweg. Sein Atem ging noch immer stoßweise. Und doch ließ er alles widerstandslos geschehen und zeigte kaum einer Regung.

„Neal Caffrey, Sie sind wegen Einbruchs und versuchtem Diebstahl vorläufig festgenommen. Über die weiteren Ihnen zur Last gelegten Delikte informiere ich Sie später. Sie haben das Recht zu Schweigen. Alles was Sie sagen kann und wird vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden." Agent Burke riss ihn herum und nahm ihm unsanft den Hut ab. Neal schaute zur Seite, verzweifelt darum bemüht, die Fassung zu bewahren. Was der Agent nun sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache.

* * *

Peter Burke konnte es nicht fassen. Er sah in das Gesicht eines Jungen, vielleicht fünfzehn oder sechszehn Jahre alt, wenn überhaupt und definitiv klein für sein Alter, mit strahlend blauen Augen, die ihn nun ängstlich und auch ein bisschen trotzig anstarrten. Dieses Kind, was sie auf frischer Tat ertappt hatten, wirkte unglaublich schmal, blass und konnte sich offensichtlich kaum auf den Beinen halten, obwohl der Junge krampfhaft um eine stolze, selbstbewusste Haltung bemüht schien.

Sein linkes Auge zierte ein großer, dunkler Bluterguss, die Kleidung schien für das Wetter komplett unpassend und viel zu groß. Agent Burke hielt den Jungen weiterhin an den Schultern gepackt, zu verblüfft, um etwas zu sagen. Dies konnte unmöglich der Neal Caffrey sein, nach dem er seit über drei Jahren suchte. Sein Verdächtiger schien völlig erschöpft und rutschte ihm aus den Händen langsam den Zaun herunter, redlich bemüht, sich immer wieder aufzurichten.

„Ich… Sie verstehen das nicht. Bitte, ich muss gehen, bitte lassen sie mich gehen. Ich… bitte," wimmerte der Junge verzweifelt. Agent Burke fing sich langsam und zog seinen Verdächtigen auf die Beine.

„Daraus wird nichts, du wirst uns begleiten müssen.", sagte er mit weniger Schärfe in seiner Stimme und führte Neal an seinen Agenten vorbei zu seinem Wagen. Er öffnete die Handschellen an einer Seite und fesselte Neal an den Türgriff. Ein Risiko würde er trotz allem nicht mehr eingehen, da konnte sein Verdächtiger noch so unschuldig aussehen. Neal ließ sich widerstandslos auf den Rücksitz gleiten. Agent Burke fuhr sich durch die Haare und atmete tief durch. Wie hing das alles zusammen?

* * *

Im Auto sitzend sah Peter die schmale Gestalt im Rückspiegel an. Der Junge hatte seine Stirn resigniert gegen das Fenster gelehnt und schön völlig außer sich und am Ende seiner Kräfte. Er konnte nicht anders, dieser halb verhungerte Junge tat ihm leid.

„Hey…, Caffrey? Kopf hoch, wir bekommen das schon hin. Ich bin sicher, wenn du mit uns zusammenarbeitest, wird das schon alles wieder.", machte er einen – zugegeben eher lahmen - Versuch.

Der Junge hob nicht einmal seinen Blick und starrte weiterhin regungslos und ohne festen Fokus ins Schneegestöber im Herzen von New York. Im Parkhaus des FBI-Gebäudes entfernte der Agent die Handfessel von der Tür, sodass Neal aussteigen konnte. Peter packte ihn unterstützend am Arm und hielt seine andere Hand schützend auf den Kopf des jungen Kriminellen. Der Junge duckte sich ängstlich weg und versuchte Abstand zwischen den Agenten und sich zu bringen, worauf Peter beschwichtigend seine Hände hob.

"Schon gut, Caffrey. Ich tu dir nichts!". Neal suchte kurz seinen Blick und sah dann beschämt zu Boden. Peter bewegte sich nun vorsichtig und berechenbar und der Junge ließ es zu, dass er ihn am Arm aus dem Auto half.

Er drehte sich ohne Aufforderung herum, um seine Hände von Peter erneut auf dem Rücken fesseln zu lassen. _Definitiv nicht seine erste Verhaftung, der Junge hat Routine_. Mit seinem Team im Rücken betrat Agent Burke den Aufzug, der sie in den 21. Stock bringen sollte. Neal stand mit gesenktem Kopf in der Mitte dieser Gruppe aus Anzugträgern und machte einen verzweifelten, niedergedrückten Eindruck. Niemals hätte Peter ihn draußen auf der Straße für einen der meistgesuchten Verbrecher im Department Wirtschaftskriminalität gehalten, sondern einfach nur für ein völlig verwahrlost wirkendes Kind. Konnte dies wirklich Neal Caffrey sein? Der Neal Caffrey, dessen beinahe makellose Fälschungen er seit Jahren immer wieder betrachtet hatte? Der Trickbetrüger und Dieb? Peter schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf.

* * *

Neals Gedanken rasten, während er sich von Agent Burke in den 21. Stock des riesigen Komplexes bringen ließ. Er versuchte klar zu denken, seine Kräfte zu mobilisieren. Aber da war nichts mehr. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Jeglicher Funke seiner üblichen Selbstsicherheit schien aus seinem Körper gewichen zu sein, auch wenn er krampfhaft versuchte, sich dies nach außen hin nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Als sich die Aufzugtüren öffneten, hob er den Blick, nur um ihn gleich darauf hektisch wieder zu senken. Trotz der späten Stunde herrschte im Büro für Wirtschaftskriminalität des FBI rege Betriebsamkeit. Als Neal mit den Agenten den Raum betrat, wurde es still und alle Anzugträger starrten ihn an. Niemals hätte er gedacht, sich so bald in diese Höhle des Löwen begeben zu müssen.

Mit gesenktem Kopf ließ er sich von Peter Burke in Handschellen in dessen Büro führen, sich den bohrenden Blicken aller Anwesenden schmerzhaft bewusst. Der Agent nahm ihm die Fesseln ab und sah ihn mahnend an. „Keine falsche Bewegung, hörst du? Das wäre an einem Ort wie diesem alles andere als ratsam." Neal blieb stumm und ließ sich notgedrungen in einen der Stühle fallen, nur um von einem scharfen Schmerz in seiner Brust überrollt zu werden.

Agent Burke wies seine Partnerin an, den Raum zu verlassen und die Tür hinter sich zu schließen und setzte sich dann dem Jungen gegenüber. Mehrere Minuten lang starrte er ihn einfach nur an, bis Neal es nicht mehr aushielt und kurz seinen Blick erwiderte. Peter Burke löste sich aus seiner Starre. „Du bist Neal Caffrey, richtig?".

Neal zögerte, betrachtete Peter prüfend und wägte seine Möglichkeiten ab. Dieser Fed ließ sich sicherlich nicht durch eine seiner Tarnexistenzen täuschen und er war einfach zu müde, um jetzt mit einer gut durchdachten Geschichte um die Ecke zu kommen. _Was solls?_ dachte er und reagierte mit einem kaum merklichen Nicken, nur um den Blick gleich wieder zu senken. Seine Haltung strahlte Selbstvertrauen und Trotz aus, doch sein Blick konnte seine kalte Angst nicht verbergen.

„Wie alt bist du?", fragte Peter vorsichtig. Der Junge blieb stumm und starrte auf seine Hände. „Komm schon, du musst mir ein bisschen entgegenkommen, damit ich dir helfen kann!". Der Agent redete weiter auf ihn ein, stellte ihm Fragen zu dem Exponat, dass er hatte stehlen wollen und seinem potentiellen Auftraggeber. Doch Neal ließ alles an sich abprallen. Er blinzelte und zog unwilkürlich die Schultern hoch.

_Was mache ich nur?_ Dachte er verzweifelt. Plötzlich musste er an Mozzie denken und ihm wurde die ganze Tragweite von alledem hier bewusst. Er hatte versagt. Sein Freund wartete auf ihn, brauchte seine Hilfe und er saß hier fest. Ihm wurde gleichzeitig heiß und kalt, die Luft blieb ihm weg und die Welt begann sich zu drehen.

* * *

Peter nahm das leichte Zittern erst nicht wahr, bis es sich auf den gesamten Körper des Jungen ausbreitete.

„Neal? Ist alles in Ordnung?". Offensichtlich war es das nicht. Der Junge wurde blass, begann zu schwitzen und unkontrolliert zu atmen. Er stand wackelig auf und versuchte, sich zur Tür zuzubewegen.

„Ich muss… es tut mir leid. Es geht nicht anders."

Bevor Peter reagieren konnte, war der Junge vor seinen Augen auf seinem Büroboden zusammengebrochen. Agent Burke sprang auf und rannte zu ihm. Er gab seiner Partnerin Dianna ein Zeichen, einen Krankenwagen zu rufen, hockte sich neben Neal auf den Boden und schob ihm seine Jacke unter seinen Kopf.

„Caffrey, kannst du mich hören? Wieso hast du nichts gesagt, zum Teufel!". Der Junge schien sich seiner Umgebung nicht mehr vollends bewusst zu sein und zitterte unkontrolliert.

„Nicht… anfassen… bitte.", murmelte er und stöhnte leise, als Peter ihn auf die Seite drehen wollte. Sein ganzer Körper schien angespannt. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte er Peters Hände abzuschütteln. „Mozzie, ich muss…", kam kaum mehr als ein Flüstern von Neal.

„Du musst jetzt gar nichts, Junge. Es wird alles gut, keine Sorge.", Peter fühlte sich völlig überfordert mit der Situation und war froh, als die Sanitäter eintrafen und den nun komplett bewusstlosen Neal eilig, erneut unter aller Augen, auf einer Bahre aus dem Büro schoben.

Agent Burke folgte dem Krankenwagen in seinem eigenen Auto. Der Junge hatte einen so hilflosen, kindlichen Eindruck gemacht. Der Neal Caffrey, den er sich nach all den Jahren in seinem Kopf ausgemalt hatte, entsprach so gar nicht diesem schmalen, unschuldig und verzweifelt dreinblickenden Jungen.

* * *

Als Neal langsam zu sich kam, sah er das Bild von Mozzie glasklar vor seinem inneren Auge, mit einem Aufschrei fuhr er keuchend und schwitzend hoch. Er lag in einem ihm unbekannten Zimmer, steril wirkend, alles in Weiß- und Grautönen gehalten. _Krankenhaus, na super_.

Eine unbekannte Stimme redete leise auf ihn ein und er riss die Augen auf. Agent Burke hatte sein Jackett ausgezogen und beugte sich mit seinem schlechtsitzenden Hemd und seiner FBI Marke sowie seiner Waffe im Holster über Neal.

„Es ist alles gut Caffrey, du bist hier in Sicherheit." Der Agent berührte ihn sanft am Arm, woraufhin Neal versuchte, im Bett von ihm wegzurücken.

Peter nahm erneut beschwichtigend die Hände hoch, sodass Neal sich vorsichtig wieder sinken ließ. _Verdammt, was hatte dieser Junge nur erlebt?_

Neal atmete schwer und sah sich verständnislos um. „Wo bin ich?", stieß er hervor. Der Agent setzte sich in einen Stuhl neben das Bett. „Im Krankenhaus, Caffrey. Du bist in meinem Büro zusammengebrochen, weißt du noch?".

Neal sah, dass draußen schon die Sonne schien und den ersten Schnee schmelzen ließ. „Wie lange war ich weg?", fragte er, den Blick wieder Richtung Peter gewandt.

„Ungefähr sechs Stunden", gab der Agent gähnend von sich.

„Waren Sie die ganze Zeit hier?", Neal schaute Peter verständnislos an.

Dieser lächelte müde. „Ich lasse dich nach Möglichkeit nicht mehr aus den Augen, bis ich weiß, was hier vorgeht."

Neal wandte sich abrupt ab und starrte an die Decke. Vorsichtig betastete er seinen Brustkorb und folgte dem Schlauch in seinem Arm, bis zu einem Infusionsständer. Peter beobachtete ihn.

„Der Arzt sagt, du hast dir vier Rippen und dein Schlüsselbein gebrochen. Eine Rippe hat dabei deine Lunge verletzt, sodass sie gerichtet werden musste. Sie haben dir einen Verband angelegt und dir Schmerzmittel gegeben. Außerdem warst du leicht unterkühlt und hast deutliche Mangelerscheinungen durch die Unterernährung, dein Blutzucker war so im Keller, dass dein Körper den Kreislauf nicht mehr aufrechterhalten konnte. Sie werden dich ein paar Tage unter Beobachtung behalten."

Peter hielt kurz inne. "Caffrey... Wie lange hast du nichts gegessen? Du siehst aus wie ein Skelett."

Neal zuckte nur unbestimmt die Schultern und verzog dabei schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Was Peter nicht erwähnte, waren die vielen kleineren und größeren Blutergüsse, offensichtliche Spuren von ausgedrückten Zigaretten und Narben aller Art, die der Arzt auf Neals ganzem Körper gefunden hatte. Auch hatte er im Gespräch schlecht verheilte Brüche erwähnt, die auf den Röntgenbildern sichtbar wurden. Der Junge musste durch die Hölle gegangen sein und das seit Jahren. Es erschien Peter jedoch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zu sein, Neal jetzt darauf anzusprechen. Seufzend beschloss er, dem Jungen ein bisschen Zeit zu geben.

Leise klopfte es an der Tür und ein junger Mann im weißen Kittel trat ein. "Wie ich sehe ist Mr. Caffrey wieder unter uns.", richtete er seine Worte freundlich an Neal. Dieser sah den Mann misstrauisch an.

"Keine Sorge, ich beiße nicht." sagte er laut lachend mit einem Blick auf Neal. "Ich bin Dr. Fineman und hatte die Ehre, deine Rippe operativ zu richten. Du wirst noch einige Tage Antibiotika schlucken müssen, damit sich deine Lunge nicht entzündet. Darf ich mir die Wunde noch einmal anschauen?". Er bewegte sich auf Neal zu, der nun bestimmt den Kopf schüttelte und mit einem Seitenblick auf Peter seine Hände schützend auf die Bettdecke legte.

Der junge Arzt zögerte einen Moment und setzte sich dann auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Neal fühlte sich schrecklich eingeengt zwischen den beiden Männern und versuchte schmerzhaft, im Bett auszuweichen.

"Ist schon gut Neal, ich will nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Wunde werfen und schauen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Agent Burke, vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Sie das Zimmer verlassen." Sagte er und richtete seine Blick auf Peter.

Dieser zögerte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich im Zimmer bleibe." Es behagte ihm nicht, Neal in so einer Situation alleine zu lassen und schließlich handelte es sich immer noch um einen jungen Straftäter. Er sah den Jungen an, Mitleid und ein merkwürdiges Verlangen danach, den Jungen zu beschützen erfassten ihn. "Komm schon", sagte er leise. "Ich möchte dich nicht zwingen müssen. Hier tut dir doch keiner etwas."

Neal sah Peter kurz in die Augen und richtete seinen Blick dann krampfhaft nach vorne. Mit aller Kraft bewegte er seine Hände dazu, die Bettdecke freizugeben. Peter sah, wie die Hände des Jungen zitterten und wiederstand nur mit Mühe, nach der vor ihm liegenden Hand zu greifen, um den Jungen zu beruhigen.

Der Arzt schob die Decke vorsichtig zur Seite und das Krankenhaushemd hoch. Er entfernte den Verband und was Peter sah, ließ seinen Atem stocken. Neals ganzer Oberkörper war ein einziges Mosaik aus Narben, Blutergüssen und Striemen. Jede einzelne Rippe stach deutlich hervor. Nicht in seinen kühnsten Träumen hätte er dies nach den Schilderungen des Arztes erwartet. Neal wich beschämt den Blicken des Agenten aus und hielt den Atem an.

Peter stand auf und begab sich in eine Ecke des Krankenzimmers, bis der Arzt, zufrieden mit der frisch genähten Wunde, nach dem Anlegen eines neuen Verbandes das Zimmer verließ. Er bereute nun, dass er das Zimmer nicht verlassen hatte.

Langsam ging er zurück zum Bett des Jungen. Neal hatte seinen Blick abgewandt und schaute aus dem Fenster.

"Caffrey, es tut mir leid! Ich wollte nicht... ich werde dich nicht Drängen, jetzt darüber zu reden. Aber irgendwann werden wir darüber sprechen müssen, was dir passiert ist, hörst du?". Er zögerte kurz.

Neal hörte die Unsicherheit und das Unbehagen in der Stimme des Agenten und brachte es über sich, ihn erneut anzusehen. Er hasste es, als Opfer betrachtet zu werden und ließ es normalerweise nicht zu, dass jemand seine schwachen Momente sah.

"Ist schon gut. Ich komme schon klar! Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, das konnte ich schon immer." sagte er, ließ sein Gesicht zu einer unbeteiligten Maske verschmelzen und versuchte, den Agenten durch ein aufgesetztes Caffrey-Lächeln zu beschwichtigen. Dieser Mann und sein Verhalten machten ihn nervös!

Peter seufzte. Dieser Junge war gut, zweifelsohne ein waschechter Trickbetrüger, selbst in so einer Situation. Er glaubte ihm keine Sekunde. Langsam erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl.

„Ich werde jetzt nach Hause fahren und mich ein bisschen hinlegen. Ruh dich aus, ich komme in ein paar Stunden wieder. Und keine Tricks, hörst du? Vor dem Zimmer wird zu jeder Zeit ein Beamter sitzen, der deine Tür keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen wird."

Neal lag weiterhin ruhig im Bett und reagierte nicht, den Blick nun wieder abgewandt. Peter begab sich zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Peter?", hörte er den Jungen leise hinter sich fragen.

Er schloss die Tür wieder und drehte sich überrascht um. „Ja?".

Neal drehte sich um und schaute ihm zum ersten Mal direkt in die Augen.

„Danke, dass Sie hier bei mir geblieben sind." Sofort wandte er seinen Blick wieder ab.

Was Agent Burke da vor sich sah, war kein hochkriminelles, rücksichtsloses Monster, sondern ein völlig abgemagerter und verzweifelt wirkender Junge. In diesem Moment erfasste ihn großes Mitleid mit dem Kunstfälscher und Dieb, den er nun drei Jahre lang erbittert gejagt und der sein halbes Leben in dieser Zeit bestimmt hatte.

„Schon gut, Caffrey. Ich komme wieder. Und: Es heißt Agent Burke für dich." Ein leichtes, kaum merkliches Lächeln schlich sich über die Lippen des Jungen.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, thank you so much for your reviews and please excuse my delay. Christmas, New Years Eve, university exams... I had a lot to do. I'll go on writing in German for now, but maybe I'll try another storyline in English. But I suppose that will need some time, because it's a lot harder for me. I'll first of all continue with this one. I really appreciate all your comments and your ideas. Please enjoy the second part.**

Nachdem Peter das Zimmer verlassen hatte, drehten sich Neals Gedanken unablässig um Mozzie. Er konnte nicht hierbleiben. Spätestens in ein oder zwei Tagen stand ihm der Umzug in ein Jugendgefängnis bevor, eine Flucht würde dann weitaus schwieriger werden. Es fiel ihm schwer, gegen den Nebel in seinem Kopf anzukommen. Entschlossen, riss er sich die Nadel aus dem Arm, um die Schmerzmittelzufuhr zu unterbrechen. Es war zwar schön, das Pochen in seiner Brust nicht mehr zu spüren, aber so konnte er nicht denken. Er musste den Agenten vor seiner Tür loswerden und dann so schnell wie möglich untertauchen. In Gedanken versunken verbrachte er die nächsten Stunden damit, einen Plan zu entwickeln.

* * *

Als Peter die Tür seines Hauses öffnete, strömte ihm ein betörender Duft von gebratenem Speck und Eiern entgegen. Freudig ging er in Richtung Küche, in der er seine Frau Elizabeth am Herd stehen sah. Liebevoll umarmte er sie von hinten.

„Hey Honey. Ich bin endlich wieder Zuhause.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

El lachte und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Peter, na endlich. Und wart ihr erfolgreich?".

Neal Caffrey hatte in den vergangenen Jahren genauso zu ihrem Leben gehört wie zu seinem, weshalb sie nun gespannt und neugierig auf Neuigkeiten wartete. Die beiden setzten sich gemeinsam an den Frühstückstisch und Peter berichtete von dem, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war.

„El, der „Mann" nach dem ich so lange gesucht habe, ist in der Realität ein verängstigter Junge. Und ihm wurden schreckliche Dinge angetan. Er hat einen so verzweifelten Eindruck gemacht."

Der Agent rieb sich seufzend die Augen. Er fühlte sich völlig erschöpft und ausgelaugt. El legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und suchte seinen Blick.

„Honey, du bist völlig erschöpft. Ruh dich erst einmal aus, dann sieht die Welt schon wieder anders aus." Sagte sie sanft. „Der Junge hatte Glück im Unglück. Er wurde nicht von irgendwem gestellt, sondern von dir. Du wirst schon einen Weg finden, ihm zur Seite zu stehen. Er ist noch ein halbes Kind, Peter. Du wirst schon das Richtige tun."

Peter lächelte müde. „Ich hoffe es, El. Ich hoffe es wirklich.". Er gab seine Frau einen Kuss auf die Stirn und zog sich dann ins Schlafzimmer zurück, um seinem müden Körper ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen. El sah ihm liebevoll nach und begab sich dann zu ihrer kleinen Galerie, um eine Ausstellung vorzubereiten.

* * *

Nur drei Stunden später klingelte Peters Handy und ein aufgeregter und kleinlauter Agent Jones meldete sich aus dem Krankenhaus. Peter nahm die Nervosität in der Stimme des jungen Agenten wahr und spannte sich innerlich an.

„Ich.. ich habe schlechte Nachrichten Boss. Ich weiß nicht wie…Caffrey, er ist weg. Ich habe ihn nur zwei Minuten aus den Augen gelassen. Er… er hat mich in ein Gespräch verwickelt und ist dann vor meinen Augen zusammengebrochen. Ich habe versucht, einen Arzt zu finden und als ich wiederkam war er weg. Keine zwei Minuten, Boss. Ich schwöre es."

Peter fluchte lauthals und sprang aus dem Bett. „Verdammt, Jones. Das war… einfach unfähig. Darüber reden wir noch. Ich bin in 10 Minuten da."

* * *

Neal ging mit gesenktem Kopf zitternd durch das verschneite New York. Er hatte sich im Nachbarzimmer im Krankenhaus Kleidung „ausgeborgt", dabei jedoch leider keinen Mantel gefunden. Nachdem der Anzugträger völlig kopflos in Richtung Treppenhaus vorbeigerannt war, hatte sich Neal in aller Seelenruhe in Richtung Aufzug begeben, dabei einer Schwester auf dem Gang freundlich zugenickt und war, im Erdgeschoss angekommen, durch den Haupteingang auf die Straße spaziert. Erst nach zwei Häuserblocks hatte er sich erlaubt, einen Moment innezuhalten.

Die kalte Luft stach schmerzhaft bei jedem Atemzug in seiner Brust, das Schmerzmittel ließ langsam nach. Sein Magen war noch genauso leer wie schon seit zwei Tagen und er fühlte sich schlapp und müde. Im Schneegestöber fiel er ohne Jacke auf wie ein bunter Hund und wurde von allen Seiten misstrauisch gemustert. Er richtete sich auf, ignorierte seinen protestierenden Körper und versuchte möglichst viel Selbstbewusstsein auszustrahlen. Sein graziöser, geschmeidiger Gang sollte den Eindruck erwecken, dass ein Ziel direkt vor ihm lag. Einen Passanten, der die Polizei rief, konnte er nun überhaupt nicht gebrauchen.

Im Vorbeigehen zog er geschickt einem älteren Herrn mit einem teuer aussehenden Mantel mit dem Zeige- und Mittelfinger die Geldbörse aus der Tasche, nahm das Bargeld heraus (deutlich weniger als angenommen) und warf den Rest in einen Briefkasten. Solche kleinen Gaunereien waren eigentlich seit langer Zeit unter seiner Würde, aber in der Not musste er auf alte Gewohnheiten zurückgreifen. _Danke, Dad, du warst mir ein guter Lehrmeister! _Neal lachte bitter und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken an den Menschen loszuwerden, der sein halbes Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte.

In einem Secondhandladen kaufte er sich einen abgetragenen Mantel und flirtete mit der jungen Kassiererin, der er ein strahlendes Caffrey-Lächeln schenkte und von ihr im Gegenzug einen Fedora geschenkt bekam. Anschließend erstand er in einem kleinen Kiosk ein Wegwerfhandy. Dann suchte er sich in einem schäbigen Viertel ein kleines Diner, bestellte sich einen Bagel und Kaffee und setzte sich in eine ruhige Ecke. In der nächsten halben Stunde versuchte er vergeblich, Mozzie oder Keller, seinen Auftraggeber zu erreichen. Natürlich wusste Keller, dass Neal dem FBI in die Fänge gegangen war und hatte alle Kommunikationswege gekappt. Wütend schlug Neal mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch vor ihn, sodass der lauwarme Kaffee sich teilweise über die Tischplatte ergoss. Er musste Keller irgendwie erreichen, bevor es zu spät war. Und er musste Keller den Schlüssel besorgen, koste es was es wolle. Er würde Mozzie nicht im Stich lassen. _Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen Mozzie, ich hole dich da raus! Und wenn ich es mit meinem Leben oder meiner Freiheit bezahle._

* * *

Peter starrte fassungslos auf das leere Bett. Caffrey machte seinem Ruf alle Ehre. Er hatte selbst die Frechheit besessen, das Klinikpersonal auf dem Flur freundlich zu grüßen. Auf den Kameras hatte er beobachtet, wie der Junge selbstbewusst das Krankenhaus durch den Haupteingang verließ. Seufzend ließ Peter sich auf dem Bett nieder.

Sein Handy klingelte.

„Ja?", antwortete er abwesend.

„Hallo Peter!", ertönte eine leise, zögerliche Stimme.

Im Hintergrund hörte Peter Geräusche und Stimmen. Agent Burke richtete sich auf und fühlte sich plötzlich hellwach.

„Caffrey?", fragte er ungläubig."Woher hast du diese Nummer?"

„Ich... habe so meine Methoden." eilig wechselte Neal das Thema. "Hören Sie Peter. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie waren wirklich nett zu mir und ich wollte Ihnen nie Schwierigkeiten machen, aber ich konnte nicht bleiben." Besorgt nahm Peter die Erschöpfung in der jugendlichen Stimme wahr.

„Caffrey… Neal. Was soll das werden? Du weißt, ich werde keine Ruhe geben, bis ich dich wieder gestellt habe und du machst es durch solche Aktionen nur noch schlimmer. Sag mir wo du bist und ich hole dich ab. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir helfen werde. Wenn du mit uns zusammenarbeitest, kann ich bestimmt einen Deal arrangieren."

Peter bemühte sich, einen ruhigen Tonfall anzuschlagen. Er hörte Neal tief einatmen und leise Aufstöhnen. _Oh man, diese__s Kind bringt sich noch um! _Ich wurde übel bei dem Gedanken, dass der Junge da draußen allein und verletzt in der Kälte herumirrte. _Was machst du hier, Peter? Warum ist dieser kriminelle Jugendliche dir nicht einfach egal? _

„Peter, Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass ich auf direktem Weg im Jugendgefängnis lande, wenn ich mich jetzt stelle. Das ist ok, ich habs wirklich verdient. Aber gerade ist das nicht möglich. Niemals.", Peter hörte die Stimme des Jungen leicht zittern. "Hören Sie, machen Sie dem Anzugträger vor meiner Tür keine Vorwürfe, er wollte mir nur helfen. Sagen Sie ihm bitte, dass es mir leid tut. Es ging nicht anders."

Ungläubig lauschte Peter der leisen, resignierten Stimme. Einer der meistgesuchten Verbrecher des Departments rief einen FBI Agenten an, um sich zu entschuldigen? Er wurde aus diesem Jungen einfach nicht schlau.

Peter zögerte kurz. „Darf ich dich etwas fragen?".

Der Junge lachte leise. „Fragen dürfen Sie, ich kann Ihnen aber keine Antwort versprechen."

Eine kleine Pause trat ein. „Kannst du irgendwo hin, wo es warm ist? Hast du… Familie, Freunde? Was hast du jetzt vor?".

Neal antwortete nicht.

„Caffrey?", bohrte er nach.

„Das waren drei Fragen, Peter. Nicht eine. Und ich komme schon klar, ich komme immer klar. Ich kann für mich selbst sorgen."

Peter rieb sich die Schläfen. „Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage, Junge. Es ist eiskalt da draußen und du hast nicht einmal passende Kleidung an, bist verletzt und halb verhungert. Verdammt, Caffrey, was soll das werden?".

Peter war mit der Zeit immer lauter geworden, sodass Jones besorgt seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte und genervt von Peter aus dem Zimmer gescheucht werden musste.

Erneut entstand eine kurze Pause.

„Ich…ich lege jetzt auf. Ich werde Sie nicht darum bitten, mich nicht mehr zu jagen, weil ich weiß, dass das nichts bringen würde. Aber ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, dass es mir leid tut… alles. Leben Sie wohl, Peter", Neals Stimme klang belegt und verzweifelt.

„Caffrey…", setzte Peter an, doch in der Leitung war es still. Der Junge hatte aufgelegt.

Wütend warf Peter sein Handy auf das verlassene Krankenbett.

"Jones", bellte er. Der junge Agent riss umgehend die Tür auf und sah seinem Boss ängstlich entgegen. Peter riss sich zusammen und musste an Neals Worte denken. Der Junge hatte ihn mühelos um seinen Finger gewickelt. Wie also hätte er anstelle von Agent Jones gehandelt? Wahrscheinlich genauso. Er nahm die Schärfe aus seiner Stimme.

"Das war Caffrey. Suchen Sie die Cafés und Restaurants der Gegend ab, ich habe Geräusche im Hintergrund gehört, die zu einem Diner oder etwas Ähnlichem passen könnten." Jones nickte schuldbewusst und war im Begriff, den Auftrag auszuführen. Peter zögerte kurz. "Und Jones... Caffrey hat ein gutes Wort für Sie eingelegt. Machen Sie sich keinen Kopf mehr, das hätte jedem passieren können." Der Junge Agent sah ihn dankbar und äußerst erleichtert an. "Danke Boss! Ich verspreche, wir finden ihn." Deutlich beschwingter wandte er sich zum Gehen.

_Caffrey schafft es selbst in solchen Situationen, die richtigen Fäden zu ziehen! _Dachte Peter kopfschüttelnd und ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich über seine Lippen.

* * *

Neal hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er das Gespräch beendete. Er wischte sich mit den Handrücken über die Augen und nahm noch einen Schluck seines lauwarmen Kaffees.

Dieser Burke löste etwas in ihm aus. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand sich um ihn sorgte und aus irgendeinem Grund nahm Neal ihm wirklich ab, dass er es gut mit ihm meinte. In solchen Momenten fühlte er sich nicht wie Neal Caffrey, der bekannte Kunstfälscher, Dieb und Betrüger, sondern wie ein kleines Kind. Er wünschte sich eine Schulter zum Anlehnen und eine Möglichkeit, die Verantwortung abgeben zu können.

Ärgerlich schüttelte er den Kopf, um die düsteren Gedanken loszuwerden. Mozzie war immer für ihn da gewesen. Er war es ihm schuldig, nicht den Kopf zu verlieren. Entschlossen stand er auf und verließ das Diner.

Im Laufe des Tages klapperte er jeden ihm bekannten Ort ab, um Verbindung zu Keller herzustellen. Vergeblich. Völlig durchgefroren und verzweifelt verließ er weiteren Club Kellers, in dem er nichts über dessen Aufenthaltsort in Erfahrung bringen konnte und lief ziellos die nun dunkle Straße einer zwielichten Ecke New Yorks entlang. Er sah gedankenverloren in die hell erleuchteten Wohnungen, stellte sich die zufriedenen Familien in den warmen Zimmern vor. Neid durchfuhr ihn wie ein Stromstoß.

_Was soll das, Neal? So ein Leben ist nichts für dich, dafür bist du nicht gemacht! Das hast du nicht verdient!, _dachte er verbittert und versuchte, seine Gedanken wieder auf Mozzie und Keller zu richten. Sein knurrender Magen und der schmerzende Körper lenkten ihn ab. Wie ferngesteuert ließ er sich zu einem hell erleuchteten Schaufenster leiten. Neugierig schaute er hinein und sah eine Ansammlung adrett gekleideten Menschen in einem Raum voller Kunstwerke. Eine dieser Galerien, die zwischen all den schäbigen Läden der Gegend besonders hip wirken wollten. Neal zog die Schultern hoch und betrachtete die Menschen interessiert. Der Raum wirkte trotz der vielen Anzugträger und Frauen in Kostümen und Abendkleidern heimelig und warm.

Kurz entschlossen richtete Neal sich auf und ging selbstbewusst in den warmen Raum. Im Vorbeigehen nahm er sich wie selbstverständlich ein Glas Wein von dem Tablett einer Kellnerin und stellte sich anschließend vor das nächstgelegene Ausstellungsstück, um es zu betrachten. Abfällig rümpfte er die Nase. _Moderne Kunst!_ Dafür hatte er noch nie etwas übriggehabt. Jedem, der schon einmal einen Van Gogh oder einen Raffael live gesehen hatte (_oder im Rucksack gehabt_ _hatte_!, dachte er grinsend), musste diese eklatant schlechte Pinselführung doch auffallen. Die Wahl der Farben erschien ihm viel zu willkürlich, zu gewollt. Gedankenversunken ging er von Bild zu Bild und nahm dabei nicht wahr, wie der Raum sich langsam leerte.

Vor einem besonders grausigen Exemplar mit Ellipsen in verschiedenen Grautönen auf blauem Grund blieb er stehen, um die Signatur des Künstlers zu begutachten, als eine Frau ihn von hinten ansprach.

„Wunderschön, findest du nicht?". Neal zuckte zusammen, fing sich jedoch gleich wieder und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Vielleicht für einen Mathematiker mit Vorliebe für geometrische Formen und triste Grautöne?", er grinste sie schelmisch an.

„Sie trat etwas näher an ihn heran und flüsterte ihm zu: „Endlich ein Mann mit Verstand und Geschmack." Sie zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. „Leider ist es das, was die upper class möchte."

Neal wandte sich wieder dem Bild zu. „Mein Beileid. Es ist sicher nicht einfach, solche Künstler zu vertreten", sagte er trocken.

Die Frau musterte ihn eingehend. Der Junge schien völlig abgemagert, trug unpassende, alte Kleidung und wirkte verkrampft und müde.

„Was machst du um diese Zeit in dieser Gegend? Es ist nicht gerade sicher hier, weißt du. Und bist du nicht noch ein bisschen zu jung, um Wein zu trinken?", fragte sie besorgt.

Neal wandte sich um, stellte sein leeres Glas auf einem Tisch ab und setzte an, um auf die Tür zuzusteuern.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sie wollten sicher schon längst schließen. Ich bin sofort weg. Danke, dass Sie mich nicht einfach rausgeschmissen haben. Und danke für den Wein!", Neal lächelte sie strahlend an, aber konnte die Erschöpfung in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen und versuchte, dies mit einem altmodischen Lupfer seines Hutes zu überspielen.

Die Galeristin stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Warte doch mal kurz… Möchtest du vielleicht noch etwas essen? Da sind noch Reste vom Buffet."

Neal zögerte kurz und schaute sehnsüchtig die Platten mit Lachs und Frischkäseröllchen an. Die Frau fing seinen Blick auf und schob ihn sanft auf das Buffet zu. Neal zuckte bei der Bewegung unwillkürlich zusammen und brachte Abstand zwischen sich und der Frau. Diese sah ihn nun noch besorgter an. Neal schaute beschämt auf den Boden, um sich kurz darauf wieder zu fangen. Erneut versuchte er, die Frau mit seinem besten "Caffrey-Lachen" zu beschwichtigen.

„Vielen Dank, das ist sehr großzügig von Ihnen. Die Canapés sehen wunderbar aus.", versuchte Neal schnell von der unangenehmen Situation abzulenken und nahm sich einige der Röllchen. Sie musterte ihn erneut und kräuselte die Stirn. _Welcher Jugendliche nutzt den Ausdruck "Canapé"?_ dachte sie verwundert.

„Sag mal…, hast du einen Schlafplatz? Kannst du irgendwo hin, wo es warm ist?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Hastig wandte Neal seinen Blick ab. Seine übliche Coolness litt unter seinem derzeitigen Zustand und zweimal am gleichen Tag diese Frage gestellt zu bekommen war einfach zuviel für ihn.

„Es ist alles gut, meine Eltern machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend. Und viel Erfolg mit diesen… Kunstwerken." Seine unglaublich blauen Augen wurden nur noch von seinem gewinnenden Lachen überstrahlt, offensichtlich dazu gedacht, seine Verletzlichkeit und Verzweiflung ihr gegenüber zu überspielen. Der Junge warf ihr einen letzten Blick und ein Lächeln zu und ging mit wippendem, betont geschmeidigem Gang zurück auf die eisige Straße.

Die Frau zögerte einen Moment. Kurzentschlossen lief sie ebenfalls hinaus auf die Straße.

„Warte Mal!", rief sie dem Jungen hinterher. Dieser drehte sich zögerlich zu ihr um, offensichtlich jederzeit bereit, zu fliehen.

„Hast du… würdest du mich vielleicht nach Hause begleiten? Ich könnte dir etwas Schönes Kochen. Ich mache sagenhafte Spaghetti.", sie lächelte ihn gewinnend an, hielt jedoch Abstand, um den Jungen nicht zu verschrecken.

Neal betrachtete sie ungläubig. „Warum sollten Sie das für mich tun? Sie kennen mich doch gar nicht.".

Die Frau zuckte nur unbestimmt mit den Schultern. „Du siehst hungrig aus und ich habe gerne Gäste. Komm schon, es ist nur ein Essen. Und du siehst nicht aus wie ein Verbrecher.", versuchte sie ihn mit einem Augenzwinkern zu überzeugen.

Er sah kurz auf den Boden. _Oh wenn sie wüssten!_, dachte er zynisch. Sein Mundwinkel hob sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen, als er den Blick wieder hob. „Ok… warum nicht?".

**So, I suppose you already know who that woman could be? :-D The next chapter is coming soon, I promise. Please comment! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A short one today. Please enjoy and tell me if there's anything you would like me to add or to change. Your opinion is very much appreciated! :)**

* * *

Peter saß resigniert in seinem Wagen und beschloss, es für heute aufzugeben. Er hatte gemeinsam mit seinem Team die gesamte Gegend abgesucht, jeden Coffeeshop, jedes Restaurant, jeden Supermarkt abgeklappert. Keine Spur von Neal.

In einem besonders heruntergekommenen Diner glaubte eine Kellnerin, sich an den Jungen erinnern zu können. Er habe in einer Ecke gesessen, immer wieder vergeblich sein Handy benutzt und sehr niedergeschlagen gewirkt. Auch sei er höflich gewesen, habe ihr Komplimente gemacht und ein großzügiges Trinkgeld hinterlassen. Wohin er dann gegangen sei, wisse sie aber auch nicht. Kameras suchte man in dem verdreckten Laden vergeblich, aber die Beschreibung seines Verhaltens passte perfekt zu dem Eindruck, den Peter von dem Jungen gewonnen hatte. Auch diese Spur war schließlich im Sande verlaufen.

Er pfiff daraufhin sein Team zurück und verbrachte eine Stunde damit, seinen Chef, Special Agent Reese Hughes, zu beruhigen. Dieser zog ernsthaft in Betracht, Jones für sein Fehlverhalten zu feuern und ließ sich gerade noch davon abhalten. Der leichte Schneefall wandelte sich langsam in einen waschechten Sturm und die Sicht war deutlich eingeschränkt. Neal im verschneiten New York zu finden erschien ihm wie die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen und _man_, dieser Junge wusste offensichtlich was er tat.

Peter fühlte sich hundemüde, durchgefroren und machte sich Sorgen um Neal. Was hatte der Junge sich nur dabei gedacht? Er steuerte seinen Wagen vorsichtig über die glatten Straßen. Bei dem Gedanken an sein gemütliches Zuhause und El, die wahrscheinlich schon mit einem schönen Essen auf ihn wartete, hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. Er konnte im Moment nichts für den Jungen tun und versuchte, die Gedanken an ihn für heute abzuschütteln. Die ganze New Yorker Polizei war alarmiert und suchte jetzt nach dem jungen Flüchtigen. Das musste reichen!

* * *

Zuhause angekommen öffnete er erleichtert die Vordertür und rief „El? Bist du Zuhause?". Er hörte Töpfe in der Küche klappern und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Seine Frau rührte in einer Pfanne auf dem Herd und drehte sich erfreut zu ihm um. „Hey Hon, hattet ihr Erfolg?". Peter zog die Stirn in Falten. „Leider nein, der Junge ist wie vom Erdboden verschwunden." El sah ihn bedauernd an.

Sie zögerte kurz. „Hey… Peter? Wir haben heute einen Gast."

Er sah sie verwundert an. „Einen Gast? Wen hast du eingeladen? Und warum ausgerechnet heute?".

El sah ihn ein wenig schuldbewusst an. „Es ist ein Junge, Nick, vielleicht vierzehn oder fünfzehn. Er kam völlig ausgehungert und durchgefroren in die Galerie, in der heute die Vernissage stattgefunden hat und ich hatte einfach Mitleid." Sie schaute ihn nervös an.

„Oh El, du kannst doch nicht einfach einen Jungen von der Straße mit nach Hause nehmen. Du hast einfach ein zu gutes Herz, das wird dir irgendwann noch zum Verhängnis." seufzte Peter liebevoll und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Wo ist er jetzt?", El sah ihn erleichtert an und deutete nach oben.

„Im Bad, er macht sich vor dem Essen frisch." Wie aufs Stichwort hörten sie leise Schritte auf der Treppe und Peter sah eine schmale Gestalt neben dem Treppenabsatz auftauchen.

„Elizabeth, ihr habt ein wunderschönes…", setzte der Junge an und brach dann mitten im Satz ab. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Peters Hirn schaltete. Er griff hektisch an seine Hüfte und zog seine Waffe, um sie auf den unerwarteten Gast zu richten. Vor ihm stand niemand anderes als Neal Caffrey und starrte entsetzt erst Peter an, um seinen Blick anschließend auf die Waffe zu fokussieren.

* * *

„Was ist hier los Peter?" fragte El entgeistert. Der Agent schob sie hinter sich.

„Bleib zurück El, das hier ist kein harmloses Straßenkind."

Neal hob langsam die Hände. Panik stieg in ihm auf. „Peter… ich… ich wollte nicht…", stieß er leise hervor und wich zurück.

„Bleib stehen, Neal. Hast du etwas, womit du uns verletzen könntest?" Entgeistert sah Neal Peter in die Augen und blieb stehen. „Nein… nein, ich… ich würde nie…", brachte er hervor.

„Gut, dann drehst du dich jetzt langsam um und stellst dich an die Wand hinter dir."

Neal zögerte kurz und tat dann das, was Peter verlangte. Dieser steckte wütend seine Waffe weg und ging auf den Jungen zu, um ihn abzutasten. Neal erschauerte bei den Berührungen des Agenten und lies den Kopf hängen. Nachdem Peter sich vergewissert hatte, dass der Junge keine Waffen bei sich trug, griff er nach seinen Handschellen und legte sie Neal an, um ihn daraufhin unsanft zu sich umzudrehen.

Das kalte Metall schnitt schmerzhaft und kalt in die Handgelenke des Jungen. Neal drückte sich mit seinen gefesselten Händen an die Wand, versuchte nicht durchzudrehen und Peters Blick und seinen Berührungen auszuweichen wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier.

„Was machst du in meinem Haus, Caffrey?", fragte Peter barsch.

„Ich… ich wusste nicht…", Neal brachte einfach keinen geraden Satz heraus. _Reiß dich zusammen, Neal, das hilft dir jetzt nicht weiter!, _dachte er verzweifelt und schloss die Augen.

El ging nun entschlossen dazwischen und schaffte Platz zwischen Peter und dem Jungen. „Hon, beruhig dich. Egal was hier vorgeht, du siehst doch, dass der Junge harmlos ist."

Peter lachte auf. „Harmlos, El? Das ist Neal Caffrey. Der Neal Caffrey, mit dem du jetzt drei Jahre lang deinen Alltag teilen musste. Der Neal Caffrey, mit dessen Suche ich nicht nur den verdammten heutigen Tag, sondern auch die vergangenen Monate verbracht habe. Er ist ein Verbrecher, El."

Sie sah den Jungen erstaunt an. Neal blickte betreten zu Boden. „Es tut mir leid, Elizabeth. Ich wollte dich nicht anlügen.", sagte er leise.

Die Ehefrau des Agenten schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du setzt dich jetzt erstmal hin!", befahl sie Neal und deutete auf das gemütlich aussehende Sofa direkt vor ihnen.

Der Junge sah sie überrascht an und wandte seinen Blick dann fragend an Peter. Der Agent rang mit sich, gab Neal dann aber mit einer Bewegung seines Kopfes zu verstehen, der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Neal ging mit gesenktem Blick langsam und vorsichtig an ihm vorbei und setzte sich. Die gefesselten Hände erlaubten es ihm nicht, sich abzustützen, sodass er etwas unsanft fiel und kurz Sterne sah. Der Schmerz schoss in brennenden Wellen durch seinen Körper. Peter beobachtete den Jungen und sah, wie er zusammenzuckte und leicht schwankte. Er setzte sich ihm schräg gegenüber in einen Sessel, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Neal Caffrey, auf seinem Sofa, in seinem Haus, mit seiner Ehefrau. El setzte sich neben Neal.

Der Junge warf ihr einen unsicheren Seitenblick zu, sah dann vorsichtig auf und Peter direkt in die Augen. „Es tut mir leid, Peter. Wirklich leid. Ich wusste nicht, wessen Haus das hier ist. Sonst wäre ich ganz bestimmt nicht mit Elizabeth mitgefahren. Ich hatte nicht vor… nach dem Essen wäre ich sofort wieder weg gewesen, ich schwöre es.", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

Peter bebte immer noch leicht. Die schmächtige Gestalt mit den schmalen Schultern macht es ihm schwer, weiterhin wütend zu sein und er spürte wie die Anspannung in ihm abebbte. Er hielt kurz inne, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Ist alles ok, Caffrey?", fragte er ruhiger. Neal nickte leicht.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du jetzt auf direktem Weg ins Jugendgefängnis wanderst?", sagte er ernst. Neal sah ihn kurz an, Peter sah Angst in seinen Augen aufblitzen. Wieder nickte er leicht.

El sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Peter, kann ich dich kurz in der Küche sprechen?", fragte sie bestimmt, den Blick auf ihren Mann geheftet.

„Oh auf keinen Fall, El. Ich lasse Caffrey nicht mehr aus den Augen. Sobald ich mich umdrehe ist er zur Tür raus!".

Neal sah ihn mit seinen großen, tiefblauen Augen ernst an. „Ich laufe nicht weg, Peter.", sagte er leise. „Ich habe euch genug Ärger gemacht." El warf Peter einen scharfen Blick zu. Dieser Frau konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen.

Er stand leise grummelnd auf. „Du rührst dich keinen Zentimeter, verstanden?". Neal nickte resigniert.

* * *

El berührte Peter in der Küche sanft am Arm. „Hon, dieser Junge ist völlig erschöpft und ausgehungert. Hast du gesehen, wie dünn er ist? Lass ihn wenigstens noch etwas essen. Was soll er schon tun, mit dem Brotmesser auf uns losgehen? Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Hast du ihn dir mal genauer angeschaut?"

Peter rieb sich die Augen. „El, ich bin FBI Agent. Ich muss Hughes benachrichtigen und den Jungen auf schnellstem Wege ins Gefängnis bringen. Ich komme in Teufels Küche, wenn es ihm gelingt, wieder zu verschwinden."

El sah ihn eingehend an. „Neal wird nicht weglaufen, Peter."

Peter lachte leise. „El, woher willst du das wissen? Er hat sich dir als Nick vorgestellt, er hat dich angelogen. Der Junge ist ein Verbrecher. Du kannst ihm nicht trauen."

Seine Frau zögerte kurz. „Dieser Junge hat etwas in sich, davon bin ich überzeugt, einen guten Kern. Er ist höflich, hat mir die Tür aufgehalten, beim Kochen geholfen, er ist aufmerksam und er kennt sich mit Kunst und Geschichte aus. Gib ihm eine Chance!"

Peter wurde langsam nervös, Caffrey so lange alleine zu lassen. Er atmete tief ein und gab dann nach. „Nur ein Essen, El.", sagte er seufzend. „Dann bringen wir es hinter uns."

* * *

Überrascht sah Peter, dass Neal immer noch auf dem Sofa saß und sich nicht bewegt hatte. Sein Kopf war zur Seite gesackt und er schlief, trotz seiner gefesselten Hände in einer unnatürlichen Haltung.

Peter hielt kurz inne und schaute dem Jungen beim Schlafen zu. _Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen, Neal?_, dachte er kopfschüttelnd. Der Schlaf verlieh dem Jungen ein noch kindlicheres Erscheinungsbild. Er sah vollkommen unschuldig aus.

Peter setzte sich vorsichtig neben ihn. „Caffrey", sagte er sanft. Der Junge reagierte nicht, offensichtlich völlig erschöpft. Peter räusperte sich. „Caffrey!", er wurde etwas lauter.

Neal schreckte hoch und sah sich verwirrt um. „Oh… entschuldige Peter.", murmelte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. "Das Sofa ist einfach zu bequem. Ich konnte mir die Chance nicht entgehen lassen, auf der Couch eines FBI-Agenten ein Schläfchen zu halten." Peter verdrehte die Augen und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Der Agent zögerte kurz und zog dann die Schlüssel für die Handschellen aus seiner Tasche. Er hielt sie Neal vor die Nase. „Darf ich?", fragte er. Neal betrachtete ihn ungläubig. Er drehte sich um und ließ sich von Peter die Handfesseln abnehmen. Wieder fiel dem Agenten auf, dass die Hände des Jungen leicht zitterten.

„Caffrey…", setzte Peter an. „Du hast meine Frau irgendwie um deinen Finger gewickelt. Also wirst du jetzt wohl mit uns essen. Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass du keine Dummheiten machst und dich anschließend ohne Probleme von mir ins Jugendgefägnis bringen lässt?".

Neal lächelte leicht. „Versprochen. Danke, Peter.", sagte er leise und wirkte dabei sehr verloren und müde.

Peter betrachtete ihn eingehend. „Caffrey… es tut mir leid, dass ich dir Angst gemacht habe. Wenn es um meine Familie geht verstehe ich keinen Spaß." Neal erwiderte seinen Blick mit ernster und aufrichtiger Miene.

„Natürlich, Peter. Es gibt nichts, wofür Sie sich entschuldigen müssten. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn sie all das hier und ihre wunderbare Frau nicht schützen würden." Neal sah sich wehmütig im Raum um und schaute dann wieder betreten auf seine Hände. Peter wurde wieder schwer ums Herz. _Dieser Junge wickelt nicht nur El um seinen kleinen Finger!_, dachte er.

* * *

**I know, Neals seems to be not as tough as we all know him in my story. But that will change soon, I promise. Thank you for reading! :-)**


End file.
